The Red Life
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: A sequel to The Story Of Red. if you don't read the first one, you won't be able to understand this stuff.
1. Can We Have It?

Me: I'M BACK!

Mikey: *hugging me tightly* YAY! NOW WE'RE BACK!

Raph: which means torture, right?

Me: THAT'S RIGHT!

Marie: what is it this time?

Me: um…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

><p>It's be three years since the Dark Mist incidents. Raph and I are still together, Mikey and Amy are still acting like little kids, Leo and Janet have been better in their leadership skills and Don and May are learning more on the knowledge and got out more. Leo and Raph got a little closer as brothers (shocking as it seems) Mikey and Don are glad the argument are shorter. But I have a feeling that something is about to happen. I'm only in the dojo with candle around me. I started to find if any ghost need some help.<p>

"What are ya doin?" I suddenly stop and turn to the door to find Raph leaning against the wall. I smile

"I'm just doing some ghost stuff" I said as I go back to listen the spirits

"ah yes. You've been doing that all yer life, right?" Raph asks. I can't blame him but I have been doing this since a ghost came to our room and tell me to take good care of the spirits. I look at Raph

"unless you want to hear Mikey scream, yes, I have" I joke as Raph chuckle and sit next to me. I shut all the candles as Raph kiss my cheek

"now we wouldn't want that now would we?" we both laugh at the comment. Raph starts to kiss me and I started to lie on the ground and wrap my arms around his neck. His tongue lick for entrance and I let it. He starts to play in my mouth as he put his arms around my waist. I felt his hand on my skin and I started to feel Raph move up with his hand in my shirt. I heard the door open and came Janet as she gasp at the site. I snap out of my trance and pull away. We look at Janet and saw her with Leo's arm around his waist. I blush harder than red and sat up.

"Um…sorry to disturb you, we were just looking for Mikey." Janet lie as she points and the left side behind the door "OH! There's Mikey gotta go BYE!" she said as she grab Leo's hand and rush off in a speed of light. When they're out of our earshot, I look at Raph and blush redder

"u-um…what j-just happen before Janet and Leo came in?" I ask as I look at the ground. Raph hold my chin and look at me

"it doesn't matter." He let go, get up and walk out of the room. Damn, I'm an idiot

_**"oh my god. That was just the beginning" **_Nang said

_"what are you talking about?" I thought_

_"well…you did almost…um…" _Nin said as she felt nervous. I widen my eyes when I remember what happen. Raph and I almost…almost…

_"I think I'm going to be Nang" _I start to go green and feel like Nang

_**"HEY! BEING ME ISN'T THAT BAD!"**_

_"Yes it is"_

_"okay. We need to find a way to stop your needs"_

_**"but I thought couples would have to do this kind of stuff" **_Nang smirk as Nin glare at her

_"but it was AFTER marriage. Sex means a couple will be together forever and shall never break apart" _Nin said

_**"but SOME people do prostitute while OTHERS do it for their desire! They have sex then break the hearts" **_Nang protest and they argue about sex for 10 minutes.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET?" I shouted as Mikey and Amy came in

"what's wrong, Marie?" Amy asks as she kneels beside me. I sigh in annoyance

"Nin and Nang are arguing as usual" I said causally as I stand up and went to the living room and sit on the couch to watch some TV. May sit next to me and pat my shoulder

"are they fighting again?" I nod at her guess as she blows her tea "what is it this time?" she took a sip on her tea

"about me having sex with Raph" I answer as May spit and choke on her tea which makes me surprise and shock. I heard Amy cooking popcorn and heard a loud explosion and I heard Janet drop her books. The girls look at me as if I was crazy

"SAY WHAT?" they shouted as they rush to me. I sigh in aggression

"about me having sex with Raph" I repeat what I answer to May. Amy covers her ear and makes some noise

"LALALA! I MUST BE DEAF! LALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALA!" she continue as Janet looks at me strictly

"when did you guys did sex?" she said as I sigh

"we didn't have it. Nin and Nang only argue about sex, that's all" I said as I go to Raph's room

I land on the bed and think for a while. Should I ignore the feeling? I felt a bit confuse until Raph came in and look sad. I look at him in confuse

"is something wrong?" I ask worriedly as Raph stuff his face with a pillow

"WHY?" Raph shouted at in his pillow. I make him look at me

"what is it?" I ask more worry. I'm starting to feel more worry

"well…remember the…um...incident in the dojo?" he ask as I nod and blush red. He put his hand on my cheek "well…do you think I'm going to fast?" I don't know how to answer that and I only stare at him.

"I-I…don't know…" I said in a soft tone. I took his hand and look at him truthfully. He sighs and stuffs his face again and groans. I rub his back in confront and smile.

"Why me?" he mumble as I lean to his ear

"because you're my sweetie pie" I whisper as he look at me

"sweetie pie?" he asks as I giggle. I start to feel something close. I slowly lean in and kiss him. He kisses back and I slip my tongue into him. He widens his eye and pulls away. I look at him in confuse

"what?" I ask as Raph smirk and pull me into a deep kiss. We start to play our mouths with our tongue and I start to lie on the bed with Raph on top of me. I pull away and look at him.

"What's the matter?" Raph asks as I turn and blush red

"d-do you think…maybe we could…um…" I started to blush harder and Raph make me look at him

"we could what?" he asks as I blush a darker shade of red

"we could…have…well…um…" I start to blush way darker than his mask as he starts to lose his patience "I thought maybe we can have…_it?_" I ask as Raph blush as red as his mask

"you mean…you're ready?" he asks as I wrap my arms around him

"if you want me to" I said as Raph smirk and kiss me. He starts to pull up my shirt and starts to kiss my neck. I moan and he starts to lick my neck and that's when it happens…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy! (Which I doubt a little)<p>

Raph and Marie: WHAT THE SHELL?

Me: *hides behind a table* hehe…I may have pushed you guys too hard

Raph: I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YA! *break the table with one hand*

Me: AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW! *looks at Raph* AHHHHHHHH!

Raph: GET BACK HERE, YA LITTLE DEMON!


	2. Secrets In The Sewer

I woke up this morning and found myself naked and sleeping with Raph. I thought for a minute and realize me and Raph just got sex…I sat up but I suddenly got pull by a green, three fingered hand and guess who? Raphael Hamato. He smirks at me and start to wrap his arms around my back

"morning, Raphie" I said seductively as I kiss him. When I pull away, his smirk got a little wider

"morning, babe" he said as his hand made their way down to my hip. He starts to kiss my neck and I moan. He lick start to lick my neck and I moan louder as Raph made his way down from my neck bone to my breast.

"Ya enjoying this?" he asks as I nod. He grins and we both kiss and play our tongues until…

"RAPH! MARIE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Mikey shout from the kitchen as Raph growl

"will he ever shut his damn mouth?" he said as I smile. I make him look at me

"don't worry, Raphie. At least you got me, right?" I ask as Raph smile

"yeah and yer mine forever" he said as he kiss his way to my lips.

After we got dress, we went to the kitchen and luckily, I'm not pregnant since this is my first time having sex. Yes, Raph is the first guy (or turtle) to ever have sex with me. When I saw Master Splinter making tea, he smile at me and Raph

"hello Raphael, Marie" he greet as Raph and I bow to greet him "I hope you have a good night rest" he wink as Raph and I blush. Splinter chuckle and smile "do not worry. Your secret is safe" he said as he went to watch some TV. I look at Raph

"does he always know everything?" I ask as Raph chuckle and ruffle my hair

"sometimes" he answer as we saw Mikey waving his arm in the air

"I'M TELLING YOU! THERE'S A GHOST!" he shouted as I look at Amy

"last night, we heard strange sounds when we're trying to get some stuff and Mikey thinks it's a ghost" she said as I look at Raph nervously

"what kind of noise?" Raph asks as he clear his throat

"w-we heard a moan and a scream a-and a moan again a-a-and…" Splinter stops Mikey and speak

"it is nothing to worry about, my son. I am sure it is a…" he looks at me and Raph then back at Mikey "a sound from the surface or something else" he said as he continue to watch his soap opera

"I still don't think it's a ghost or the surface" Janet said as I look at Raph then at Janet

"yeah, I get a feeling its someone but who?" Leo joins in and looks around the room "did you guys do…something?" he asks when he look at us and my yin and yang are starting to have a stressful life

_"I am sooooooo freaking dead" _I thought as I look at Leo "why do you blame us for?" I ask as Janet protest

"because, one: Raph is more like a bad boy type and two: the girls and I know you are the hottest of group and…" she gag a little "your good at seductive" when she said that, my eyes widen and I tackle her

"YOU TOLD EVERYONE THAT?" I shouted as I shake her by the shoulder

"the-the-they h-h-have the re-reason t-to!" Janet said as I growl and let go of her. I look at Mikey and Amy and they seem to be a little frightened by my sudden attack

"are they like Leo and Raph?" Mikey asks Amy as she sighs

"they sometimes argue or fight like your brothers" she said as I go off of Janet and walk to the kitchen and get some food. I took out a bowl of cereal and apple juice. When I was done, I saw Raph went to punch his bag

"enjoying the bag?" I said as I smirk. Raph smirk too and came to me

"just got done with it" he said as I lean against the wall

"and now what are you going to do?" I ask as I show a little of my neck bone by pulling my collar down a little and Raph trap me with both of his hand at my sides.

"You ask me" His smirks wider as he leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back and put one of my hands at the back of his head. Raph put his arm around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He starts to pull my shirt up a bit but I stop him and smirk

"no, no. not in here" I said as he kiss me again and kiss my neck softly. He starts to lick my neck and I moan as he pull away

"my, what a sexy moan ya got" He said as I giggle

"why thank you, Raphie" we both laugh and saw May and Don coming in

"hey, Marie. We need to talk" she said in a strict tone. Me, Raph, Don and May sat down and I get a feeling she knows something up

"what is it?" I ask as May look at Don

"we know you guys have sex" he said as I look at Raph then at May worriedly

"i-I see" I knew they would find out sooner or later "are you guys mad?" I ask as May look shock

"is that why you guys are keeping this as a secret?" she asks as I nod

"we thought ya guys would hate it and get mad or somethin'" Raph explain as he look at Don

"it's okay. Besides, we got something to tell you guys" Don said as I lean in to listen

"I'm listening" I said as I stare at the purple couple

"well…Leo and Janet have…" May look left and right and whisper "_it_" when I heard that, I laugh so hard that I have to hold my stomach from the pain. Raph laugh too and Don and May look confuse

"I NEVER…KNEW THEY...WOULD DO…THAT KIND OF…THING! BUAHAHAHAHA!" I said between laughs

"I THOUGHT FEARLESS WOULDN'T DO THAT! Raph said as we both stop laughing

"what's going on here?" Janet asks who just came in with Leo, Mikey and Amy

"nothing!" we including Don and May said in unison. Janet look at me closely

"I know there's something" she said in her leader tone. May and Don grin evilly

"well, Raph and Marie DID have something to keep" Don said as May giggle, Raph glaring and me blushing

"what is it?" Janet asks

"well…Raph and i…" everyone look at me in confuse. I look at Raph and he nod "last night was Raph and me having sex" when I said that, Mikey starts to faint, Amy pinching herself thinking she's in a dream and Janet and Leo look shock. I have three words on this moment:

I'M SO EMBARRASS!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: well…that was unexpected

Janet and Leo: WHY DID YOU PUT US IN THIS SITUATION?

Me: because I like to torture people! *laugh then gives a dark glare and speak in a demon voice***but I also sometime like to kill people if I am in a crying/angry stage.**

Raph: what're talkin' about?

Me: I'm serious. When I cry so hard and I mean HARD like in a hurtful in the heart hard, I would be so angry, I could say bad words and kill people with my bare hands. And I am NOT a bad word talker.

Leo: right… (Sarcastic)

Me: IT'S TRUE! I did like that once on April 14 2011.

Mikey: really?

Me: yep! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Lira's Visit

I went to Raph or my room to look through the picture book. I pick it up and sat on the bed. There's a picture of Mikey making a Eiffel Tower made out of chocolate on Raph's head, Raph chasing Mikey, Leo and Janet's first make out, Don and May fixing an invention and Lira, me, Fluffy and Puffy hugging when Lira got accepted to the magic school two years ago. I wonder how is she…I miss her. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my stomach and a head on my left shoulder

"hey, babe" a Brooklyn accent voice that I love said as I turn to find a red turtle

"hey, sweetie" I said as I kiss him. I look at the photos of Lira and smile

"you miss her?" I nod and Raph pull me into his chest "I know…I miss her too" Raph said as he try to sooth me with his words. I look at him sweetly

"I thought you hate kids" I said as Raph chuckle

"yeah but Lira taught me how to love them" he said as I kiss him. He pulls away and sees my red brown eyes

"well, you never know when Lira would come back and say-"

"ANE-SAN! ANIKI-SAN!" we both turn to the voice and saw Fluffy, Puffy and Lira at our door. I stand up and hug my friends

"LIRA! FLUFFY! PUFFY! YOU GUYS CAME BACK!" I start to cry with tears of joy as Lira pats my back

"there, there, Ane-san" she said as she saw Raph "hi, Aniki-san!" she said as she hug Raph. I look at Lira and she has change a little. Her hair tied into a ponytail, she's wearing a red shirt, black skirt and the flower hairclip I gave her when I was little. She really is happier than usual

"so how was your new school?" I ask as Lira look at me with Mikey's big grin

"it was great! I got new friends, I learn and get good grades and a guy who's my friend is kinda cute!" she said happily. I look at Raph and he seems a little curious.

"Who is he?" Raph asks as a boy came in. he has dark brown hair with brown eyes, wearing a white soccer shirt and red pants. He smiles at Lira.

"THIS IS SO COOL, LIRA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIVE HERE!" my eyes widen when the boy said that and I look at Lira

"you told him?" I ask as Lira looks a little ashamed

"w-well…I thought he can be trusted so I told him about everyone. He seems to be very interested and happy about this stuff unlike Ricin. She always teases me and calling me 'loser', 'turtle girl' and the most is 'freak'" when Lira said the last word I growl. How could someone call her that way? I am so gonna kill that Ricin. I look as calm as I could and hug Lira

"it's okay. He can come with us, right Raph?" I said looking at him half sweetly half glaring. Raph thought a little and sigh

"I guess but ya have to ask Master Splinter" Raph said as the boy grab Lira's hand and blush. Uh oh! Looks like Lira and the boy have crushes on each other ^^

"come on, let's go!" he said as we went to Master Splinter's room

"what's your name, kid?" I ask as he looks at me

"oh right. Sorry. The name's John Riker. Nice to meet'cha!" he said as we reach Splinter's room.

"Come in" Splinter said as we enter and John looks at Splinter in awe

"wow! What a cool rat!" he said as Splinter look at John

"why hello, John" he smile as John look surprise

"wow! Lira, you were right! He is so cool!" he said as he hugs Lira causing her to blush. Splinter chuckle

"my, what a very fine boy indeed" he said as he hug Lira "it's so good to have you back Lira"

"it's good to be back, sensei" she hug him back and I think my eyes starts to water. I sniff and Raph look at me

"Awww. Is little Marie gonna cry?" he tease as I look at him

"I am not, just something in my eyes. That's all" I said as Raph wrap his arms around my waist

"yeah…right" he said sarcastic as I pout. Lira looks at me

"Ane-san, John and I only came to visit you guys. We have to leave soon. Sorry" she said sadly as I hug her

"don't worry, just as long as you got friends. And kill that stupid Ricin" I mumble at the last sentence and luckily no one heard that "and get good grades, then you'll be safe. You got Fluffy and Puffy with you, right?" I ask as Lira nod. Fluffy and Puffy are still my animal guardian but I told them they have to protect Lira from any harm

"thank you, Ane-san" she said as she hug me goodbye and make a portal "come on, John" I look at Fluffy and Puffy

"when did she learn how to teleport?" I said as Fluffy and Puffy look nervous

"oh it's…um…Fluffy! Tell her" I look at Fluffy and she starts to shudder

"right…um…well…uh…Lira, we better get going. Bye Marie! See ya!" Fluffy said as they went to the portal. I giggle at the two guardians' nervous.

"Those two never change" I said as I went to the girls. I look at Raph and smile

"you know we could take a ride, if you want" he said as he nervously scratch the back of his head. I laugh and kiss his cheek "I'll take that as a yes" with that, I went to my room and change

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: looks like I'm done

Marie: you just HAVE to make e suffer *glares at me*

Lira: why do I have to go to school?

Me: because you found a cute little boy!

Raph: *whisper to Lira and Marie* run for our lives

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Hoshi Comes To The Sewer!

I was wearing a black skirt (for once), a red V-shirt, black boots and a red rose hair clip. I went to the garage to find Raph wearing a black jacket, black leather pants and black gloves. He smirk at me

"someone looks hot tonight" Raph said as I giggle. We ride on Raph's bike and rode to the park. When we got there, I start to feel the wind blowing through my hair. I look at Raph and smile. He looks…nervous

"what's wrong?" I ask as I put my hand on his cheek

"well…um…the thing is…uh…the reason I bring you here…is…" he shudder and blush red. I never have seen him like this.

"What is it?" I ask nervously as Raph kneel and pull out a black box

"will you…" i gasp when he opens the box and shows a red heart shape ring "marry me?" I start to have tears of happiness in my eyes as I hug Raph and kiss him

"YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" I shouted and making us falls to the grass. We both laugh as I rest my head on his shoulder. Raph slip the ring on my finger as I kiss him.

When we got back, the others were busy with their ordinary stuff while Raph and I went to our room.

"So how are we goin' to tell the others about this?" he asks

"how about we tell them tomorrow?" I suggest as Raph pull me to his arm and letting me sit on his lap

"if you want to, babe" he starts to kiss me and I smile and let our tongues play.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up already wearing my red PJs while Raph wears his ninja clothes. I jump off the bed and went to change. Now I'm wearing a black top, a red pants and black shoes. I look at Raph's sleeping figure. I smile and kiss his cheek and went to make my breakfast. I took out an apple and eat it. When I was done, I went to the dojo and train. I saw Janet and Leo meditating so I sneak back to the living room and saw Mikey and Amy making out on the couch. I only look with eyes wide and marches to May and Don's room. Don is asleep but…where's May? I suddenly heard a loud boom and rush to Don's lab. I saw a puff of smoke and May come out coughing with dust on her clothes. No one notice this cause either their heavy sleeper or they didn't hear it.<p>

"What happened?" I ask as May shyly look at me

"well…I was trying to fix some of the broken stuff that Mikey and Raph broke because Don is so tired and I want to help him get better so I help." May explains as I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder

"maybe Don and you should get to fix it together. Now, what was broken and exploded?" I ask as Don, Leo and Janet come to join

"what happened?" Don asks but when he saw May in dust, he rush to her and check if there's any damage "May, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks as May tried to get the dust off of her.

"I was trying to fix the broken toaster that Mikey broke" May explains as I saw Don's eyes filled with grateful and worries

"but you should be careful. Look, we'll fix that toaster and then do something together, okay?" he asks as May nod and they went back to fix the damn toaster. I look at Leo and Janet and they were gone. I went back to Raph and found him awake

"hey sweetie" I said as I make my way to Raph. He pulls me into his arms and smirk

"hey babe, where've you been?" he asks as I snuggle his neck

"just checking on some stuff" I said as I look at Raph

"really?" he asks

"yeah but don't go to the couch" I said as I kiss Raph. Raph kisses back and we start to have a make out session. It went on for 15 minutes and we took deep breathes. Raph smirk as I smile

"I love you, Raphie" I said

"I love you too, Marie" he said as e both kiss until Leo barge in to find us kissing

"GUYS! Oh…did i…um…miss something?" Leo asks nervously as i stand up

"what is it?" I ask

"some guy came here and demand to see you, Marie" Leo said as we went to the living room and saw someone I never imagine to see…

He's only 23 years old and he has black hair with a red streak, black eye, a white blade, wearing a white ninja robe, sandals and a red phoenix necklace.

"Marie, who's he?" Raph asks as I walk towards to the man

"nice to see you again, Marie. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said as I smile a little

"it has been, brother. Welcome back" I hug him and everyone gasps

"WHAT?" they shouted as they look at me in surprise

"are they your friends?" he asks as I nod

"yeah except for the red one" I said

"he's your lover, is he?" he asks as I grin and look at the gang

"guys, this is Hoshi. My big brother" I said as Hoshi pats my head

"pleasure to meet you all" he said as he looks at Raph "I heard you done some _things_to my sister" he said as I stomp on his feet "OW!" he shouted as he hop on one foot and hold the other one in pain

"**you should know that is privacy, brother**" I said as I glare at him

"how do you about that?" Raph asks curiously

"because I know her well" he said as I pout

"he's been with me since granddad died. He always helps me train my powers. He even teaches me how to kill people" I said as everyone looks at me like I'm a lunatic

"so he's the funny kind or the serious type?" Mikey asks as Hoshi chuckle

"I'm more of a serious type but ever since Marie was born, I became a little more playful" he said as he ruffle my hair.

"He went to a mission and he's an elite ninja. When I'm not there with him, he would become as serious as he could be." I said as I sense two presences and look at the ceiling "Hoshi, do you have any shuriken?"

"Yes" he said as he gave me two. I throw them at the ceiling and came down two figures.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: I wonder what happen next.

Marie: you know what would happen cause you make this story

Raph: you just made life worse, Star. =="

Me: I know! I make people torture for fun! PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


	5. Mara and Nick

One is a girl with pink hair, pink eyes, wearing a pink dress-like robe, sandals and has a pink bag of ninja darts while the other one is a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark brown ninja robe, sandals and a dark brown katana. I glare at the two figures

"Mara and Nick! What are you doing here?" Hoshi asks as I sigh

"so they're the teammates that I heard about…" I said when I remember Hoshi send me a letter. He said Nick is more of a fighter with good will but no patience while Mara is the medical type. He said Mara looks hot and I smirk at the thought. I look sweetly at Mara "my, you must be Mara. The girl that Hoshi thinks about you being hot" I said as I smirk at Hoshi who glare at me. I saw him and Mara blush as I laugh at the site. Raph came to me and look at Nick

"so you're Nick?" he asks as Nick push him and grab me

"hands off, mutant. She's Hoshi's sister and only a prefect guy can have her" he said as I look at Raph on the floor. Hoshi look frighten. (Nick is not in love with Marie!)

"NICK, HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER NOW!" Hoshi scold as I glare at Nick

"**you…push…Raph!**" I started to push him away and snarl "**do you want to die, weakling?**" I said as Nick at Hoshi who shook his head 'no'

"n-no…" he shudder as I calm down. I help Raph up and my ring shine. Hoshi look at me in shock

"Marie…is that a…a…ring?" he asks as I look at the ring. I look at Raph and he scratches the back of his head

"w-well…um…actually…I can explain" I tried to say but Hoshi looks…happy

"come on. Tell me." he said as I took a deep breathe

"Raph and I are…are" I said as everyone lean to listen. Raph look at me and help me finish the sentence

"we're getting marry" he said as everyone gasp. Hoshi starts to hug me while Mikey jump on Raph and hug him like a stuff toy

"OH MY DEAR SISTER! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD MARRY IN A FEW YEARS BUT YOU'RE IN A YOUNG AGE! I'M SO PROUD, I COULD CRY!" then he start to cry and I pull out my umbrella and pat his back

"there, there, Hoshi…there, there" then Hoshi look at me in surprise and happiness

"YOU CALL ME BY MY NAME! THIS IS GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY, I COULD CRY" then the crying starts to get bigger and Mara look at me and smile

"I'm so proud of you, Marie" she said as Nick walk to the conversion

"yeah. Maybe Hoshi could marry Mara" when Nick said that, Hoshi stop he's crying and glare at Nick

"**you are so dead**" he said in a dark voice as I look at Nick

"run for your life!" I shout as Nick gets chase by Hoshi. Mara and I laugh at the two and I look at Raph who is still trying to get Mikey off of him

"Mikey, get off of me!" Raph shouted

"no way, dude! You're getting married! I could just kiss you" Mikey said as he playfully tried to kiss him. Raph push him away

"get off, shell-fer'-brain!" I laugh at the site as Mara looks at me

"Marie, why does Hoshi act so playful around you?" Mara asks as I felt the guilt.

"Because…" I whisper as everyone look at me.

"Because why?" Mara asks. I started to clench my teeth

"because…I once almost…" I try to get the words out but I can't bear the pain

"Marie…" Raph said as I felt tears coming

"BECAUSE I ALMOST DIE FROM DEPRESSION!" I shouted as everyone gasp

"you…you almost die from…depression?" Leo asks

"i…I thought…I was a monster…I thought I'm not needed in this world so i…I try to…suicide" I explain as Hoshi hug me

"but…if you try to suicide…how did you survive?" Don asks as Hoshi sigh

"I stop her by making her happy. She almost kill herself with a knife, a gun, a sword, a pipe, a rock…everything. It really scares me to see her die. One night, I saw her taking a knife and tried to cut her heart but…she make my hand bleed instead." Hoshi explains as I cry harder

"oh…" everyone said sadly as I went to Raph's room

"where are you going?" Nick asks as Hoshi cover his mouth. I stop and look at him deadly. Nick gulps and I turn back to the path. I stop when I heard a spirit's cried. I look around and rush to Splinter's room. I saw him having tea

"Marie, what are you doing here?" he asks as I bow

"forgive me, Master Splinter. I thought I heard a cry. Sorry to disturb" I was about to turn away when Splinter grab my hand

"what is wrong, my daughter?" he asks as I look confuse

"what are you talking about, Master?" I ask as Splinter look at my eyes

"I see. My son has asked you to marry you but you are crying about your past" he explains as I sigh

"I am happy that Raphael marries me. I am happy my brother and his friends came to visit but…I still can't shake my past of what I have regretted" I said as Splinter nod in understanding

"you may tell me about your past if you wish" he said as I nod and we sat down

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: aren't you glad I make this?

Raph: just as long it isn't stupid, then fine

Marie: I guess it's good.

Me: GREAT! PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^^


	6. Yoshi Hamato and Tang Shen

"It all started 14 years ago…"

_Flashback_

_I was walking. With people teasing me and calling me names…_

_"Freak, go back to where you belong already!"_

_"Yeah! You're useless in this world!"_

_"Go die already, monster!"_

_I live with all my life of depression and anger. When I return home, I saw Hoshi doing his homework, my mother cooking and my father went off to work. I watch what Hoshi is doing and he smile at me_

_"hello, Marie" he said as I look at the ground. I walk to my room and lay on my bed. I cry in my pillow all afternoon, remembering the pain. I then realize I was not needed. It was night time so I sneaked to the kitchen and get a kitchen knife. I make it point at my heart and when I was about to strike it…_

_**SLASH!**_

_I open my eyes to see Hoshi's hand bleed. My eyes widen when I done it. I drop the knife and look at my hands. Hoshi get the first aid kit and bandage his hand. I cry on the floor as Hoshi hug me. He look at me and smile_

_"you have to remember to know there are people that care about you. It's not your fault for these injures. I should have taken care of you from the start. For those who hate you are heartless to not know how your heart is. Your heart is a heart of gold. Something you should remember and forget the pain. No matter what you are, you will always be the kind hearted girl. Someday, you will find love and hope that they know our pain. That's what matters" Hoshi said as he bring me to my room._

_"Brother?" I ask as Hoshi look at me with a smile on his face_

_"yes?" he asks_

_"will you find love?" I ask as Hoshi laughs softly_

_"maybe someday. Sometimes, strange or weird people are special ones." He kisses my forehead "goodnight, Marie" he went to the door and turn off the light. I fell asleep, knowing I would meet someone like that…someday…_

_End Flashback_

"I see" Splinter said as I felt tears and I wipe them away. I smile at Splinter

"but now I know who is like me. The pains in me are hurt but they will soon heal by friendship and love" I said as Splinter smile. I heard a sob and a sniff. I turn to the door

"Mikey, shush! Do you want to get caught?" Raph said.

"Move it, Raph!" Leo said as the door was open to find the gang drop on the floor

"oh! Um…sensei…Marie, we um… well…uh" Raph shudders as I laugh. Hoshi's eyes widen and hug me

"Marie…your laugh…it really is so long..." he said as I smile "YOU'RE LAUGHTER IS LIKE THE SAME FROM WHEN YOU WERE 6! OH I MISS IT!" he started to cry on my shoulder as everyone laughs a little. I smile, knowing that I have found the kinds I have long for. I was still hugging Hoshi and my eyes are cover by my hair and darkness. My tears stream on my cheeks and their not the sadness I kept. They're happiness I long for. The happiness I wish to have for all these years. Raph came and hug me and Hoshi. I smile and accidentally sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I was in a bright place. It has the buildings of Japan and people are walking in the streets while I'm in a dojo. I walk inside and saw a man. He looks at me and smile_

_"hello, little one" he said as he walks to me. "Are you Marie?" my eyes widen and I took a few steps back_

_"How…how do you know me?" I ask as he chuckles. Funny, he reminds me of Master Splinter_

_"I'm actually Master Splinter's master. My name is Yoshi Hamato" he said as I gasp and bow_

_"forgive me. I do not know you are Master Splinter's father or the turtles' grandfather." I said as Yoshi make me stand up_

_"it is fine, Marie. They do not wish to be a burden in anyway." He said as I look around the place_

_"but why am I here?" I ask as Hoshi smile_

_"I call you and this is the spirit world. You accidentally fell asleep and enter this world. I heard you are going to marry my second grandson" he said as I blush_

_"um…yes…he really is hot-tempered but I still love him" I said as I smile._

_"Yes. I never thought he would marry with someone who likes his anger and appeal" Yoshi laugh as I grin_

_"well…I also got it a little of the hot temper" I said as I scratch the back of my head. I look at Yoshi with a sad face "Yoshi, do you miss Splinter?" I ask_

_"yes but now, I am proud of him for doing what's right. And I thank you for your existence. I am glad you make Mia happy. Her parents are very proud and thank you for their souls. I thank you and your friends for helping to make their lives better. Your grandfather is very proud of you…" he said as I smile. I saw a woman and she come up to Yoshi_

_"hello, you must be Marie. Welcome to the spirit world. I am Tang Shen but you may call me Shen" she said as she smiles. Her smile is like sunflowers bloom without sunlight. I bow to her_

_"nice to meet you, Shen" I said as I smile and Shen look happy_

_"my, what a happy smile you have. It is like a child smile with roses blooming" she said kindly._

_"I'm afraid you must go now. Please tell our family we love them so much" Yoshi said as I saw a wedding ring on Yoshi and Shen's finger. I smile and nod_

_"I will. Tell my grandfather what he taught my brother and me about are grateful and I really love him" I said as I felt a tear streaming on my cheeks. Yoshi nod and put his finger on my forehead. It was a flash of light and turn to pitch black…_

~End Dream~

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: is it great? Is it bad? Is it gross? Review and tell me, people!

Raph: I think she ate some chocolate or something

Marie: MIKEY! WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER?

Mikey: but I didn't!

Me: HEY MIKEY! THANKS FOR THE STASH OF SWEET I FOUND IN YOUR COMIC BOOKS!

Raph: *cracks his knuckles* time for some punching, Mikey

Mikey: AHHHHH!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE! XP


	7. Hoshi Porpose to Mara

"Marie? Marie, wake up!" I heard a loud voice. I groan and open my eyes and found myself in Raph's room with only Raph

"what is it?" I ask as Raph sigh in relief

"I thought ya got hurt or somethin'" Raph said as he fall back on the bed. I sat up and pull my knees to my chest and look at Raph

"Raph?" I ask

"yeah?"

"Was your father's master name…Yoshi Hamato?" I started to feel guilty when Raph has a sad and confuse look in his eyes

"how do ya know him?" he asks harshly. My body started to shiver

"because I met him…in the spirit world" I said as Raph's eyes widen "he said he's very proud of you and your brothers and Splinter for fighting for good and he loves you guys very much. Even Tang Shen is there" I started to smile sadly

"so you know about them being…together?" he asks as I hug him and kiss his cheek

"of course. I saw their wedding ring." I said as I put my hand on his plastron "and you want me to be your little wife?" I ask seductively. Raph chuckle and wrap his arms around me

"of course I do" he said as he kiss me and smirk "let's go check on your bro. he's been worry about you and he's playing video games with Mikey" he said as I laugh and we went to the living room.

* * *

><p>When I saw my bro, he gave me a great big bear hug.<p>

"MARIE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE LIKE SLEEPING BEAUTY OR SOMETHING!" he said as he pulls me to the dojo "I need help!" he whisper

"what about?" I ask but when I saw something in his eyes, I make an 'O' mouth and smirk "you really got it bad, do ya?" I smirk as he went red

"actually…Mara and I have been together for four years and I want her to marry me! What should I do? You're always good in this kind of things!" he said as he grabs my shoulders "I NEED HELP!" he shake me violently

"O-O-O-O-k-k-k-k- b-b-b-but c-ca-a-an you stop s-s-shaking ME?" I shouted as Hoshi stop shaking "good. Now back to business. All you have to do is bring her to a romantic place and go ask her to marry you, simple" I said

"but…what happen if she rejects me?" he asks as I slap him. He looks at me hurtful

"MAN UP! IF YOU REALLY DO LOVE HER, THEN YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER! IF SHE REJECTS, IT'S HER LOST! YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE RISK, MAN! NOW, ARE YOU A MAN OR A MOUSE?" I shouted with confidents in my tone as Hoshi has determination in his eyes

"a man…" he mumbles

"LOUDER!" I shouted

"A man"

"LOUDER!"

"I'M A MAN!" he shouted as I saw Raph and Mikey at the door but I ignore them

"THAT'S MY BRO!" I said as he ruffles my hair

"thanks, sis" he said as he grin and rushes off to follow what I just said. Raph and Mikey came in and they look at me

"what was that about?" Raph asks as I giggle

"brother and sister help. You're gonna have to see it for yourself" I said as I walk to Splinter's room

* * *

><p>when I got there, Splinter smile at me<p>

"hello, Marie" he said as I bow

"Master, I have a message for you…from…" I don't want to make an old man (or rat) cry but I have to "Yoshi and Tang Shen" I said. I saw Splinter look serious

"really?" he asks as I nod

"they say they really are proud of you and they love you very much. Tang Shen even said so herself. They really are proud of you for doing what's right…" I said as I saw Splinter has a tear in his eye. I was shock and took a step back "Master, are you…crying?" I ask worriedly as Splinter smile

"no…I am happy that they said that to me. Thank you, Marie." he said gratefully as I smile

"you're welcome, Master" I bow and walk out of the room. I saw Hoshi and Mara going out so I thought about following. I smile evilly at the thought as I rush to follow

I saw him and Mara jumping around the building and went to the flowery path of the park. I hide in the bushes and lean in to hear what they said until a voice almost makes me jump

"what'cha doin', hot shot?" I turn and saw Raph smirking. I sigh in relief

"what are you doing here?" I ask as Raph look at the scene

"to check on my brother in law" he said as I roll my eyes and look at scene. Mara look at Hoshi dreamily

"oh Hoshi, it's really is beautiful here." Mara said as Hoshi looks at her with love in his eyes

"Mara, there's something I need to ask you" he said as Mara look at him lovingly

"what is it?" Hoshi kneel on his knees and pull out a black box

"will you, Mara Yasashii" he open the box and found a red gem with two little diamond at the gem's side. "Marry me?" I felt the suspense as Mara smile. Mara gasps and hug him fiercely with a kiss on his lips

"YES, HOSHI! I WILL MARRY YOU!" she shouted and I felt like shouting

"YAY, HOSHI!" but I cover my mouth quickly and hide back in the bush _"oh crap"_was the only thought in my mind as Hoshi walk to the bush me and Raph hiding

"we're dead" I whisper but I felt Raph pull me up to a tree and he pull me to his chest and hug tightly. Hoshi look through the bushes but gave up after a few minutes and went back to Mara.

"Ya okay?" Raph asks as I hide my face in his chest

"I am such an idiot" I mutter as Raph kiss me gently and I smile and kiss him back.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: okay, the next chapter is the w-

Raph and Marie: *pounce on me and cover my mouth* BE QUIET!

Me: *mutter something*

Marie: what?

Me: let go of me!

Raph and Marie: *gets off of me*

Me: thank you. I would like to say be sure to be happy about the next chapter to Halloween Witch and Margui and thank them for liking my stories! I hope you like this, you guys cause I got something special on the next chapter so PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!


	8. Wedding Day!

It was the wedding day and I was wearing a tulle white dress with a bow wrap around my waist and a white headband with a white rose on it. I was nervous about the wedding. After 3 months of preparations, Raph and I are going to get marry! I was holding a bouquet of roses and standing with a door in front of me. Hoshi is standing near me and I was holding his arm

"looks like you found love, Marie" he said as I smile at him

"yes. Thanks to you, brother" I said as the doors open and I saw Raph in a tuxedo. He was smiling at me as I walk with Hoshi to the altar. When we reach there, Hoshi went to his seat. I look at Raph lovingly as Master Splinter said the vows

"will you, Raphael Hamato take Marie Katherine Fireshock as your lawfully wedded wife?" Splinter asks

"I do" Raph smile at me

"will you, Marie Katherine Firechock take Raphael Hamato as your lawfully wedded husband?" Splinter asks

"I do" I said

"then by the power infested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Splinter smile as Raph pull me to a deep kiss. I heard Hoshi sniff and crying with tears of joy

"I'm so…proud of my…little Marie" he said between sobs as he took out a tissue and blow his nose in it. Everyone cheer with joy and happiness as Raph pulls away and smiles

"love ya, doll" I smile back and hug him

"love ya too, Raphie" I said as Mikey happily shout

"CAKE TIME!" Mikey and Amy went to the cake they cook. It's a three layer chocolate cake. I throw the roses to the bridesmaid and the one who got it is Janet. I smile at her and look at Raph as we celebrate the wedding. Everyone is here. Usagi, Ren, Lira, Fluffy, Puffy and our other friends we met. Mikey has frostings on his face as Amy wipe. We all laugh at the site. I met a crocodile name Leatherhead. He reminds me of Don a little.

After the party, Raph and I went back to our room as Raph sits on the bed

"that was some party" he said as I smirk and lock the door. He look at me with a confuse look "what're ya doin'?" he asks. I look at Raph nervously

"I thought we could celebrate ourselves" I said as Raph pull me to his arm. I sit on his lap as Raph kiss me and play his tongue in mouth. He pulls away and smirk

"then let's celebrate" he starts to remove my dress and kiss my collar bone and lick my neck. I moan as I wrap my arms around him

(Me: I have to keep this T and I felt a little sick when I write about this kind of stuff so skip to next morning)

I woke up and saw Raph sleeping. I was about to stretch but a certain turtle grab me and wrap his arm around my back. He smirks and kisses me. I start to let my tongue play his mouth as I put my hands on his shoulders and massage them. He moans as he move his way down my neck. I moan as he kisses my neck bone to my breast. I moan louder as Raph kiss me again. When we pull away, he smirks

"like what we did?" he asks as I look at him seductively and lick his lips

"you bet" I said as I get out of bed. I blush a little when he saw me naked but I calm down when Raph wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. I giggle a little

"you like that, do ya?" he asks as he lick my neck causing me to giggle more

"stop it, that tickles" I said playfully. He starts to lick more and I moan.

"No way, you're too sexy to resist" he said seductively as his hands move up to my stomach. I look at his hands and remove him. I look at him and smile

"oh am i?" I ask seductively as i stroke his arm with my fingers. I smirk when he have an expression of pleasure. I start to lean to his face and wrap my arms around him. I lick his lips then kiss him and play my tongue in his mouth. He moans and I smirk. I pull away and saw Raph smirk. I smile at him "how's that for sexy?" Raph chuckle and pull me to his chest

"you really are good in seducing." He compliment as we went to change. I wear a red V-shirt with red words saying 'hot like fire', red jeans, black sneakers and a black dragon belt. Raph just wear his usual ninja outfit. We went down to have breakfast. I look through the cabinets and look at Raph. I took out a box of cereals and pour them and some milk in a bowl and I gave it to Raph

"thanks" Raph said as I smile. I made some sandwich and ate them. I suddenly felt like exploring the sewers. I look at Raph

"Raph?" I ask as Raph looks at me "can we explore the sewer?" I ask as Raph smirk

"sure" he said as we finish our breakfast

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: done! I hope everyone enjoy it!

Raph: I'm guessing I'm married to my lover *wraps his arm around Marie*

Me: yep!

Marie: and you have us have sex twice?

Me: bingo!

Raph: *cracks his knuckles* so I guess you're going to die.

Me: that's ri-WHAT! *saw Raph's evil smirk* ah oh *runs for my heavenly life* PLEASE REVIEW! AHHHHH!


	9. Uncle Stockman

Raph and I started to explore the sewer. It was dark but I got my fire to put some light. I look at Raph

"Raph?" I ask

"yeah?"

"Do you feel like coming here?" I ask as Raph hold my hand

"Yeah. I felt like something…good is about to happen" he said as we went deeper. I suddenly saw something sparkle in the dark. I look around and saw the place crumble. I saw a tunnel and walk there. I saw Raph looking hurt and sad when we found where the tunnel leads.

"Raph, is there something wrong?" I ask worriedly. He picks up some kind of machine. It looks like a Mouser I saw on TV when April and Baxter build. Raph's eyes were filled with anger and he crushes the machine into a million pieces. He looks around the place and frown

"this used to be my home" he said sadly. The place looks like it got hit by an earthquake.

"Oh…I'm sorry Raph" I hug Raph in comfort. I never knew about this…I look around and found a doll. I pick it up and examine it. It has short red hair, a red dress and a pair of black eyes. I look at Raph and gave him the doll

"what's this?" he asks

"I found it in the rumble" I said as Raph look at it sadly

"maybe we should keep it. It looks like it's…alive" he said. Suddenly, the doll turns into a flash of light. When it's gone, I look around and only saw Raph. We're only in a white room. Suddenly, I saw a little girl in a red robe with fire pattern. She looks like the doll except, she's not a doll. She looks more like a human.

"Who are you?" I ask and the girl smiles

"I'm Serena" the person said

"and why are we here?" Raph asks

"you are here to be warned. Darkness is coming to change your life. You will be change" with that, she disappear and we were back to where we are

"that was weird" Raph said. I heard someone coming. I pull out my whip and growl "what is it?" Raph asks as a figure appears

"well, if it isn't the freaks. How nice to see you" a voice said. I snarl at the figure

"**Dr. Stockman**" I said in a threating voice as the foot surrounds us.

"Get the girl!" Stockman shouted as Hun come and grab my throat. Raph was about to attack but the foot pin him down

"RAPH!" I shouted as I was taken away. One of the foot ninja hit my head and i was starting to pass out

"MARIE!" Raph shouted and that's when I pass out…

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in a lab. It looks a lot like when Ginger's. My hands and legs were attached by a machine. I saw Stockman coming to me<p>

"I see you're awake" he said as he smirk evilly. I growl but I realize my mouth have been cover by a fire proof mask

"**what do you want, Stockman**?" I said

"I want you to be my guinea pig" he said evilly as he picks up a chemical. I saw his eyes…they look so…familiar…I was about to know them until Hoshi and Raph came in and attack Stockman. May and Don started to remove the machine and I land to the ground.

"Are you okay, Marie?" Don asks as I nod and stand up

"I'm fine…" I said. I suddenly felt weak

"Marie!" Raph and Hoshi shouted as they finish fighting with the ninjas and rush to my aid. I stand up and saw Leo, Janet, Amy and Mikey coming

"what happen?" Hoshi asks as I look at Stockman. I walk to him and I saw him open his eyes. I grab his collar and growl

"**who was your assistant?**" I ask deadly as Stockman scoffs

"why would I tell you?" Stockman said as I glare darkly

"**WHO WAS YOUR ASSISTANT?**" I shouted louder and I saw him in fear

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KNOW?" He shouted as I throw him to the other side of the lab. I look at him

"**then tell me…was this lab belong to you're young, dead assistant, Ginger Appircot?**" I ask as Stockman look at me with wide eyes

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NIECE?" He shouted as I turn around

"**she died because she wishes to control my powers. I kill her for my powers control me. I felt regrets when I kill her because I make you sorrow but now…I know what your heart is so you do not deserve my pities. Farewell**" with that, we left the building and went back home

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: well that was fun!

Marie: I wish you would shut up. =="

Me: too bad! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Marie's WHAT?

After 3 months of married to Raph, things got a little happier. Leo and Janet got marry 2 months ago and Janet got pregnant, Amy and Mikey got marry a week ago and Don and May got marry yesterday while Lira is having some tough time in school but she's still okay. Hoshi and Mara lives with us now and sleeping in the guest room. We were happy for a while until today…

It was breakfast and I just ate 10 sandwiches in 2 minutes. Raph look worry at me

"babe, are ya okay? That's yer tenth sandwich, are ya sick?" Raph said concern. I shook my head and smile

"its fine, honey. I was just hungry that's all" I said as I felt something and rush to the bathroom and lock the door. I started to barf in the toilet as someone bang on the door

"babe, ya okay? Do ya need Don?" Raph asks as I stop barfing.

"No! I'm okay" I said as I flush the toilet and unlock the door. I saw Raph cross his arm and look angry

"are ya sure? Ya been eatin' too much, ya gone to the bathroom a lot and ya act like ya been angry all the time. What's going on?" Raph asks as I look at the ground fiddling my fingers

"there's something…I need to tell you" I look at Raph as I pull him to our room and sit on the bed. I sit beside him as he starts to get worrier

"what is it?" he asks as I start to feel a chill around my spine

"the truth is…I'm…I'm…" I said with fear in my tone as Raph make me look at him

"yer what?" he asks as I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm…pregnant, Raph" I said in a quiet tone. He looks shock and I start to feel like he's upset about this

"you're…pregnant?" he asks as I nod. He stands up and starts to wrap his arms around me, twirl me around and kiss me. When he pulls away, he has the biggest grin I ever seen on his face "THAT'S GREAT!" I look at him in surprise as he put me down

"really?" I ask with a smile

"yeah! I've been dreaming of us and our kid! Just think! We could have a kid! Ya could be the mother and I'm gonna be the-" he stood there shock as I put a hand on his cheek

"the father?" I said as he fainted. I laugh and tried to wake him up. He sat up and starts to get nervous

"i-i-I'm gonna be the…the…the…" he said in shock

"the dad" I said to finish his sentence. He stands up and starts to pace left and right

"what happen if I became a horrible dad? What if the kid hates me? What if I make the kid's life horrible?" he starts to panic as I kiss him and smile

"you won't be, Raph. You'll be a great dad and we will take care of our child together, got it?" I ask as Raph wrap his arms around me

"got it, babe" he said with confidents. I hug him and lay my head on his shoulder

"now that's my husband" I whisper as Leo come into the room

"hey guys, what's with all the cheering?" Leo asks as Raph and I smile at him

"you'll find out" I said as we went to the living. I saw Mikey and Amy looking through a magazine of buying baby stuff. These guys always want to have a child of their own since they got marry. I saw Don and May watching TV with Master Splinter. May came over and smile. Janet and Leo went to the dojo and meditate

"hey, Marie. Why are they're cheering sound from your room?" May asks as I grin

"oh nothing" I said in a singing tone

_"when will you tell your friends?" _Nin asks as I giggle

_"when the time comes, I'll tell them"_

_**"you're SO killing the suspense" **_Nang said as I sigh. I went to the couch and sit with Amy

"what's wrong?" Amy asks as I look at her

"it's nothing." I said in a bored tone. I smile as I put my hand on my stomach

"should we tell them, Marie?" I look at Raph as I nod. Everyone look at us with a curious face

"tell us what?" Mikey asks. Raph smirks at Mikey and pull me to him

"tell ya guys that we're gonna have a kid" he said as I saw the girls gasp and rush to me. They start to ask so many questions. Hoshi look shock then faint

"MARIE, ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT? THIS IS GREAT! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT, YAY!" Amy shouted as she hugs me tightly. I laugh and pat Amy's head

"there, there, Amy." I said as Hoshi woke up from his surprise and walk to me

"Marie, y-y-you're p-p-pregnant?" Hoshi shudder as I nod. Hoshi starts to look happy "I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!" he shouted as we laugh. Splinter came and smile

"I see you're pregnant, Marie" he said as I smile

"yes, Master" I said as Splinter chuckle

"it seems I would be the grandfather" he said as Mikey grin at Raph

"dude! You're so lucky to have a kid! Me and Amy want to have one!" Mikey whine as Raph whisper something to Mikey. I look at Amy and smirk

"Amy, I think you and Mikey are gonna have some fun tonight" I said as Amy blush. I giggle at that as Mikey look at Raph with a grin. Raph walk to me and kiss my forehead

"this couldn't get any better" he said as we heard a scream in the dojo. We rush to the dojo

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: YAY! I HAVE FINISHED IT!

Marie: you have me PREGNANT?

Me: at least you have Raph and you guys are going to have a BABY!

Raph: well, it's true

Me: THAT'S RIGHT! NOW, PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Linnet

We rush to the dojo and saw Janet on the floor panting with Leo's hands on hers.

"What happened?" I ask

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Janet shouted as we gasp and Don and May bring her to the lab. Don have to wait outside while me and May have to do the delivery. Leo has to stay with Janet as she tried to deliver the baby

"PUSH, JANET, PUSH!" I shouted as Janet took a deep breath and push the baby put. She screams a lot and I saw Leo's hand being squish! He didn't care and ignore the pain. Janet stops screaming and pant harder

"I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" May shouted as I look at Janet worriedly

"okay, Janet. Take deeeeeep breaths" I said calmly as Janet took a deep breath "NOW PUSH, GIRL, PUSH!" I shout as hard as I can as Janet scream louder. It went on like 2 or 5 minutes but after that, it was replace with a baby cried. I saw May wrap something or someone in a pink blanket

"IT'S A GIRL!" May shouted as we heard some cheers outside. I saw Janet and Leo smiling as May gives Janet the baby. Janet cradles her. I saw the baby…and she isn't anything normal…

it's a mutant turtle! She has bright blue eyes, green skin like Leo's and when she smiles; you could say she's like Janet! I stare at her for a while and she giggles. I look at Leo and Janet and they seems surprise but…happy…maybe it isn't that bad after all.

"Well will you look at that! Leo got a mini Janet!" Raph said but when he sees the baby, he has a face that says 'hello cutie pie!' it is so damn CUUTE! Leo smirk at Raph

"you were saying?" Leo asks as I giggle. I hug Raph and kiss his cheek

"so what are you gonna name the girl?" I ask as Leo look at Janet

"well…how about Linnet?" Leo asks as Janet smile at the baby

"that's a wonderful name" she said as Linnet giggle. I look at Linnet peacefully. She really is cute baby…I smile at Linnet and heard her laugh a little. I laugh softly a little and saw everyone staring at me.

"Awww…Marie likes babies!" Amy said cheerfully as I pout. Hoshi came in and smirk

"she does. She once saw a baby crying when she was 7 and she tried to cheer it up!" Hoshi said in a fake British accent as I hit his gut "ouch!" I glare at Hoshi

"don't you dare!" I said as Hoshi chuckle

"when she looks at the baby, the baby started to cry more! She has to make funny faces to make it stop" Hoshi explains as I sigh

"you LOVE to torture me, DO YOU Hoshi?" I said deadly. Hoshi only chuckle and left the room. Raph walk to me and kiss my forehead

"aw, come' on. It's not that bad" Raph said in a teasing way. I walk out of the room and sit on the couch

"I felt like an idiot" I said as Raph sit next to me

"no yer not" he said as I whimper

"but I am!" I protest in a 4 year old girl voice. Raph have a smirk on his face and starts to pounce on me. He lay me down and his smirk got wider

"I guess I have ta prove to ya!" he said tickling me. I started to laugh loudly

"HAHAHA…stop…HAHAHA…please!" I said as Raph grins

"first you have ta say you're not an idiot!" he said as he tickle more

"HAHAHA…okay…HAHAHA…I'm not an…HAHAHA…IDIOT!" I said as Raph stop tickling me

"good" he said as he help me sat up. He kisses me and smirk

"you sure are good in this" I said as Raph chuckle

"yeah but you're better" he said as I smile. I suddenly felt pain in me. I fall to the ground and had a vision…

_~The Vision~_

_I was in a white room. I saw Serena appear_

_"the darkness has stop changing you but they start to make me suffer. I need your help!" she said as I felt like I know her…somewhere_

_"what can I help you with?" I ask. She only looks at me sadly. Like she's in pain_

_"my pain…I want my pain to be gone!" she shouted like she's in real pain. This was getting creepy but I walk to her side_

_"what pain? Where is it?" I ask as Serena starts to cry_

_"my pain! It hurts!" she screams as I start to know her_

_"who are you?" I whisper to myself. She looks at me with those eyes. They weren't black anymore…they became yellow and she started to become a mutant turtle and she wears a yellow bandanna and a yellow bow_

_"I'm…Mikey's daughter…Michel" with that, the place began to become a blur_

_"Michel?" I shouted but the vision gets worse "MICHEL!"_

_~End Vision~_

"NO!" I shouted as I saw everyone with frightened looks. I look around and found I was in Don's lab. I was sweating with cold sweat and start to breathe like I need air. I look at Mikey and Amy and I know what happen. Raph look worry

"Marie, what's wrong?" he asks as I look at him

"the…the girl…what happen? Where is she?" I ask as Mikey and Amy look confuse

"what girl?" Mikey asks as I look at him. I knew I can't tell him about his own daughter. I lie back down and pant

"it's nothing…" I said in fear as I look at the doll that Raph and I found in the sewers on the desk. The doll look like it's in pain…I felt the same fear of when Michael screams in pain. I started to notice Janet cradling Linnet. I started to stare at Amy and look at ceiling "how long was I out?"

"4 hours" Mikey answer as I sigh. Who was that girl?

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: I sure hope I finish the next chapter

Marie: which you do

Me: of course! Now, PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE! ^^


	12. Serena

I was sitting on the couch. Leo has to take care of Linnet while Janet has to go shopping for baby stuff, Mikey and Amy are in their room and Raph is working out with Nick. I search through the pages of my magic book and try to find a page that is related to the doll. Apparently, the doll is the key to Serena. I look through the pages and Hoshi came in. he look at me in surprise

"Marie, what are you doing?" he asks as I look at him. I sigh and look at my book

"brother, I need some help. I met a girl named Serena when Raph and I found the doll." I hold the doll in confuse "the doll is like Serena, brother. Who is she?" I ask as Hoshi sit next to me

"I think it's time I tell you about her" he said

"what is it?" I ask

"Serena…was our sister" my eyes widen as I look at him with fear

"Serena…was our sister?" I ask as he nods. I start to feel my anger "WHY IS SHE IN A FORM OF A DOLL? HOW COME NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" I shouted as Hoshi sigh

"she was our older sister. She's 2 months older than me. You have always cared for her. You and she are so close; you two always know you're happiness. She would cheer you up even in the most dangerous situation. But when you became a demon, we would cheer you up more and our bond is like a team that would never break. Nothing could change it. Until that night…" he voice slowly lost trail. I look at him worriedly

"what night?" I ask as Hoshi look at me sadly

"it would be best to show you…" he said as he put his finger on my forehead and there was a flash of light

_~Flashback~_

_I was only 9 years old and was playing in the garden. I was happy and always have a smile. I saw Hoshi and a red hair, black eyed girl coming. The girl was tall. She almost matches the height of Hoshi. She picks me p and laugh. My younger self giggle and saw a red cocoon_

_"look, Serena, a cocoon!" I shouted as the girl laughs. I guess she's Serena. She looks taller than when I met her but…I know the same sense I felt when I met the Serena doll_

_"indeed, dear sister" Serena said. Her voice…it sounds like angels…I saw myself groan in disappointment_

_"Awww…why won't it come out?" I ask as Serena laugh and Hoshi chuckle_

_"because, sometimes caterpillars can't rush to come out and be beautiful. For beauty is within and this cocoon is finding thy beauty." Serena explained_

_"Why does this cocoon look weird from other cocoons?" I ask as Hoshi chuckle_

_"because, sometimes weird people are special people" he said as I frown_

_"but I'm scary. I make people hate me…" I said as Serena and Hoshi smile_

_"but you are special. You are like this cocoon. It is all alone with no one else. With no beauty, people would think it's unless of weird and left. But when it comes out, it will be the butterfly that people love. It will be rare for the beauty is not by appearance. But by your heart." He pokes the place where my heart is and I giggle. Serena smile and we all laugh. Suddenly, the vision started to change._

_It was dark and cold with rain and thunder. I saw the Foot clan and the Purple Dragons fighting with Hoshi and Serena. I was scare. One of them is a brown hair man. He has a white suit and a yellow tie. I saw his eyes…they were black and filled with power and desire to win. I could never forget those eyes._

_"Just give me the kid, then I'll spare you're puny lives" he said deadly as I whimper and Serena growling_

_"leave mine sister be, Rag!" she shouted as the man laugh evilly_

_"big mistake" he said as a group of ninjas attack. Serena kicks all ninjas while Hoshi beat all the Purple Dragons. I look in awe but that was when the man named Rag suddenly picked up a knife and was about to hit me when…_

_"SERENA!" Hoshi shouted as I look with fear in my eyes. Serena has been stabbed at her heart. She was still breathing but barely. She starts to cough out some blood. I started to have tears in my eyes_

_"are thou…alright, dear sister?" she asks as I took her hand in both of my hand_

_"why? Why did you save me?" I ask sadly as more tears come._

_"It's because…I care about thee, dear sister. I protect the ones I care and love for…" she said tiredly. I felt tears streaming "do not cry, dear sister…I will watch over thee…and our dear brother…I hope…thou will protect thy love ones…" she looked at me and smile. The most beautiful smile I ever seen…and my last to be… "Farewell…dear Marie" with that, she fall back and land next to me. She had her eyes close and they were never open…_

_"Se…Serena?" I whisper but she didn't move. I shook her "Serena?" I ask again. My tears drop on her face "SERENA!" I shouted and hug her tightly as Rag laugh evilly_

_"FOOLISH GIRL! SHE'S DEAD! SHE WAS A FOOL FOR PROTECTING A GIRL LIKE YOU! SHE'S GONE FOR GOOD!" He laughed again as my eyes cover and I stood up letting go of Serena_

_"she…she can't be…" I mumble as Rag had an evil smile_

_"OF COURSE SHE IS! SHE IS GONE, FREAK! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HER AGAIN! SHE. IS. DEAD!" that was the last straw. I felt my wings; tail, claws and fangs appear as I angrily glare at Rag_

_"**YOU KILL MINE SISTER! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU'RE FOOLISH DEEDS AND FACE THY CONSEQUENCES!**__" I start to punch his gut and throw him to a wall. He was about to get up when I punch his stomach and beat him up a lot. I felt like I was a monster. So free…so strong…so…full of hate…I was about to kill him when all of a sudden, I was knock out and all I saw was Serena's smile…_

_~End Flashback~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: *sniff* that's so sad

Raph: Star, are you…crying?

Me: HEY! I MAYBE AN EVIL GIRL BUT I HAVE A HEART!

Raph: right…

Mikey: *wail* HOW TOUCHING IS THIS CHAPTER! WAHHHHH!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. A New Member Of The Family

I started to felt tears streaming down on my cheeks.

"W…Why…" I whisper, stood up and clench my hands into fist "WHY WAS I NOT INFORM OF THIS? WHY?" I shouted at Hoshi as Raph came in and look shock. He hug me, trying to calm me down

"Marie…calm down…calm down" he said as he rub my shoulder. I sob

"HOSHI, WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER THIS? WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER MY OWN SISTER'S DEATH?" I shouted as Hoshi. Raph's eyes widen but he continue to calm me down

"it's because of your attitude and anger. It's for your own good" Hoshi said as I felt more tears coming "when you woke up, you saw Serena lying on the floor and stood by her side. Every time people tell you to leave her, you would yell at them. You have become more aggressive than ever. You even want to find the man who killed her and get revenge. The leader of our family can't bear to see you like this. So, he decided to erase you're memory and keep Serena a secret from you." Hoshi explain and I look at the ground. Was I really that persistent?

"But why did she change into someone else and say she's in pain?" I ask as Hoshi rub his chin with his fingers

"I think she was in so much pain because she couldn't control the spirits that are about to come to this world. It rarely happens but I'm sure it is nothing to worry about. Serena will stop screaming when the spirit has been born" Hoshi smile at me "don't worry. She'll be fine" I wish I could but I can stop the feeling that something bad is going to happen…

* * *

><p>After 2 months, my stomach got bigger and Amy got pregnant. Mikey became nervous a little while Don said my baby would come around this month. I haven't heard from Serena since the Michel incident. Raph and I are in our room. I was sitting on his lap as Raph kiss my neck. I moan a little and giggle<p>

"does it feel good?" he asks as I nod. He looks at me and smile "I'm guessing the baby will come out soon" he said as I smirk

"I guess so" we kiss a little and went to the living room

"I gotta go. Master Splinter wants me to get trainin'" he said as I kiss his cheek

"okay but don't get angry, got it?" I ask as Raph chuckle and kiss my forehead

"got it, babe" he said as he went to the dojo. I sigh and sit on the couch

_"is there something wrong?"_Nin asks as I shook my head. Nang suddenly appear next to me

_**"I bet it has something to do with the man that-"**_but Nin cover her mouth and talk in a deadly voice

_"if you remind her, I grind your bones and feed them to a Cerberus" _Nin threaten with a cold look on her face. Nang and I gulp by her threat. I never thought the sweet, kind, gentle and always so good would become a deadly monster in a matter of minutes. Nang nod and Nin let her go. I decided to drop the subject and went to the dojo. I suddenly felt a kick and smile

"Leonardo, kick higher! Michelangelo, jump higher and punch harder! Raphael, control your anger! Donatello, dodge your enemy's movements!" Wow. I never thought they're training are tough. And I'm not even in the room! I peek through and saw the guys standing in front of their master

"that will be all, my sons. You may go" Master Splinter said as the guys bow. I quickly close the door and stands near the door. I saw Janet and Linnet coming over. Apparently, Linnet learn how to walk and talk a little

"hey, Marie" Janet greet. Linnet looks at the door

"dada?" she asks as I kneel and pat her head

"dada will come out soon, dear" Janet said as Linnet smile

"goo goo dada!" she said happily as the door open. When Leo comes out, Linnet hugs his leg "DADA!" she shouted as she snuggles on Leo's leg. Janet and I tried to hold our laugh as Leo picks Linnet up

"hi, Linnet" he said as he tickle Linnet's stomach. She giggles as I smile. I smile and walk to Raph who is still in the dojo meditating.

"Hey Raphie" I said as Raph look at me and smile

"hey babe" he said as he stood up and wrap his arms around my waist. "How's the baby?" he asks

"here" I hold his hand and put it on my stomach. I giggle when he had an expression of surprise

"it kick!" he said as he smile at me. He starts to twirl me around and we both laugh. Suddenly, when Raph put me down, I felt something wet

"Raph?" I ask

"Yeah?" Raph asks

"the baby's coming!" I shouted as Raph carry me to Don's lab

* * *

><p>"PUSH MARIE, PUSH!" Amy said as I push as hard as I can. Raph is holding my hand and I think I'm squishing his hand.<p>

"Okay, I can see the head!" May shouted

"okay, doll. Remember what we practice" Raph said as I breathe in and out

"NOW PUSH!" Amy shouted as I started to push and scream. I tighten my grip on Raph's hand and this time, I was his face being in pain. I suddenly heard a baby cry and saw May carry a red blanket

"here's the baby!" May shouted as we heard a thud. I look down and saw Raph fainted. I laugh softly as Mikey and the others came in

"so it's a girl?" Mikey asks

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: YAY! I MAKE YOU GUYS HAVE A BABY!

Marie: great but is it a boy or a girl?

Me: *shrugs* dunno

Mikey: AWWW MAN!

Me: don't worry. I'm sure everyone wants to see the gender of the baby.

Mikey: BUT I WANT TO SEE IT!

Me: HEY! You better wait! AND PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Burning Dragon

"It's a boy" May said as Mikey cheer

"YAHOO! PAY UP DON" Mikey said as Don give him a 10 dollar bill. Raph woke up and saw the baby mutant turtle

"is that…" he asks as I giggle

"yep. It's our little boy" I said softly.

"We better go and let them have some alone time with the baby" May as everyone nod their heads and walk out of the room

"Can i…hold him?" Raph asks gently. I giggle

"of course" I give Raph the baby as he carefully carries the baby. The baby slowly opens his eyes and laugh. He has the same skin as Raph and has amber eyes. You could say he look a lot like Raph

"goo…ga ga" he cooed as Raph smile. He looks at me and gives me the baby. He put his arm around me and smiles at the baby

"what should we name the little guy?" Raph asks as I thought about a name

"well…" I look at the baby and smile "how about Tsuyoi Hamato?" I ask as Raph smirk and kiss my forehead

"that sounds good" Raph said as Tsuyoi laugh. Splinter came in and smile

"hello, my son and daughter" he said as Raph bow and Tsuyoi look at him

"goo?" he cooed

"hello Master Splinter" I said as Splinter come to see Tsuyoi

"he is a boy?" he asks as I nod. He smiles at Tsuyoi "what have you name him?"

"Tsuyoi" I said

"Raphael, do you know about the traditional name?" Splinter asks as Raph nod

"what traditional name?" I ask as Raph chuckle

"well, when there's a first born male, he gets to get ta name Yoshi as his middle name" he said as Tsuyoi tilt his head. I laugh a little and look at Splinter

"then his name will be Tsuyoi Yoshi Hamato" I said as Splinter nod

"very well" he look at Tsuyoi and I smile

"would you like to hold him, sensei?" I ask as Splinter smile

"I would be honor" he said as I give him Tsuyoi. He cradles him gently as Tsuyoi giggle. Splinter gives me back Tsuyoi and bow

"I am glad I have you found love, Raphael" he said as Raph bow to his father and Splinter walk out of the room. Janet came in and smile

"hi Marie, hi Raph" she said as she saw Tsuyoi and squeal "AW! He's so cute!" she said as Linnet came in and look at Tsuyoi

"Cousin Tsu Tsu?" she said as I laugh

"yes. He's you're little cousin" I said as all of us laugh

* * *

><p>after a year, Raph and I got two kids. A boy name Tsuyoi Yoshi Hamato and Rosy Firenzi Hamato. Amy and Mikey got their firstborn who turns out to be a boy and they name him Tanoshii Jiacobbe Hamato and a girl name Michel Hamato. Janet and Leo also got a boy named Lent. Don and May got twins. A boy named Dane Giovanni Hamato and a girl named Mary Hamato. I'm in the living room holding Rosy and feeding her<p>

"aren't you a cute little baby?" I ask as Rosy giggle. I saw something glowing red and I look at her shoulder. It has a red dragon in a heart shape mark. I gasp as Raph and Tsuyoi come in

"hey babe" Raph said as he kiss my cheek but I didn't answer and only stare at Rosy's mark. Tsuyoi look worry at me

"mama?" he asks as I move my hand to the mark.

"Marie?" Raph asks as I look at Raph

"yeah?" I ask trying to not worry

"what happen to ya?" he asks as I sigh

"it's nothing, Raphie" I said as Raph look at Rosy

"why does she have that mark?" he asks as hide the mark

"no one must find out" I mumble

"why?" Tsuyoi asks

"the mark is called Burning Dragon. It is a symbol to say that you are a Red Dragon. Like me for example" I explain

"but you don't have the mark" Raph said as I look at him and pull up my sleeve

"Red Dragons can hide the mark in them. I'll show you" I said as I make my mark appear. It has a red dragon in a heart shape mark. Tsuyoi look surprise while Raph look shock

"so Rosy has inherited…" he look at me as I nod

"yes. Rosy will be the Red Dragon" I said as Tsuyoi look at Raph

"then I'll be like papa?" he asks as I look at him and laugh softly

"yes. You will be like you're hotheaded father" I said as Raph playfully glare at me

"hey!" he said as Tsuyoi and Rosy laugh. The gang came in and Lent run to Tsuyoi

"Tsuyoi, want to play ninja tag with me, Dane and Tanoshii?" Lent asks as Tsuyoi smirk. His smirk really is like Raph's

"you bet!" he said as he poke Lent's shoulder "tag, you're it!" Tsuyoi said as they rush off to play tag. I smile as give Rosy to Raph

"Raph, I'm going to buy some milk, okay?" I ask as Raph nod

"ya better bring someone with ya" he said as I roll my eyes

"we can come with her" Janet said as the girls nod. I sigh

"alright. Just as long as you don't make me wear something stupid" I mumble the last sentence as Janet glare at me

"what?" I smile

"nothing!" I said as we rush to the surface

* * *

><p>"okay, look like we got the milk and the other stuff!" May said as we walk to the streets. I sense someone is following us. I turn and saw a kid with a red and white cap, a white shirt with blue undershirt, dark blue pants and blue and white sneakers. He hides behind me and I look at him<p>

"well, well, well, if it isn't the little freak girl. Never thought of seeing you again" I know that voice! I face the owner's voice and look at their eyes

"**you…**" I said threatening

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: YAY! I FINISH THE CHAPPIE!

Raph: I can't believe I got kids…

Me: I can't believe you got a hotheaded mind

Raph: WHO ASK YOU?

Me: you did, moron

Raph: why I outta

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! *tie Raph in chains and tape his mouth*

Raph: =="


	15. The Battle Of Vengeance

I saw a man and a group of men with weapons. I growl at the man. The man that kill my sister!

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**" I shouted angrily as Rag laugh evilly

"to get that kid, of course!" Rag said as I look at the boy

"**who are you?**" I ask as the kid tried to be a tough guy

"the name's Tyler" he said as I look at the man and snarl

"**girls, get Tyler to a safer place and call the guys to get you girls out of here**" I said as I make my whip into a sword and transform to my half demon form

"but Marie-" Amy said but I cut her off by looking at her by my shoulder with a dangerous stare

"**JUST DO IT!**" I shouted angrily as Amy pick up Tyler and rush to a safe place

"get them!" a skinny guy said as a gang of men head to the girls' direction. I roar and whack them with my tail. I saw more men coming, big mistake.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" I shouted as I put my palm on the ground "**LAVA SPREAD!**" I shouted as lavas come from the ground and grab the men. I look at Rag and growl

"looks like I'll have to deal with you myself!" he shouted as I roar and charge at him. I tried to cut his leg but only make it bleed. Rag kicks my leg.

"Marie!" I heard a voice. I look up and saw Raph with Tyler on the roof

"**Raph, get out of here!**" I shouted as I saw Rag about to punch me and I dodge it. I cut his hand and sweep his feet with my tail

"NO WAY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Raph shouted as I look at him angrily

"**THIS IS MY FIGHT!**" I dodge a punch "**I WILL AVENGE MY SISTER'S DEATH!**" I shouted but Rag kick my stomach and throw me to the wall

"MARIE, NO!" Raph shouted as he glares at Rag "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Raph jump down and attack Rag. Tyler has to stay up on the roof. I saw Raph throw to the wall

"RAPH!" I shouted as I tried to stand up. I rush to aid him. I saw his mouth bleeding

"Ma…Marie…" he whispers as I put my hand on his cheek. I saw him slowly close his eyes

"Raph…" I said as I saw blood bleeding at his right arm and his head. I touch the blood in an emotion I have never felt since my sister die…

Fear

"looks like you're little boyfriend can't save you now" Rag said evilly as he raise a crowbar behind me.

"Raph…" I whisper

"LOOK OUT!" Tyler shouted as my eyes widen. I remember the taste…the taste of…blood…

"Say goodbye, freak" he said dangerously. He was about to hit me when…

_**CLANK!**_

I grab the crowbar and Rag gasp. I suddenly felt rage in me. I felt so free…so full of hate...so much in power…like an animal! I started laughing in a different voice

**"you think you can hurt us? Yes?" **I said but in a different voice. I started speaking like Mia but my tone has my voice. It's like Mia's voice mix with mine's but only…darker**  
><strong>  
>"what the-" I swing him to the wall before he could say anything else. I have my fangs sharper than a dragon's, red claws sharper than chainsaw mix with a knife, tails with spikes, fire flowing my body and my eyes became red.<p>

**"You think we're the freak? You think we're a monster? Yes?" **I ask him as he tried to get up

"of course you are!" he said trying to hide his tone of fear

**"how pathetic. Such insolence fools should die. Yes? Bad people should face their consequences? Yes? You kill our sister. You are a murderer, yes?" **I walk closer and closer as Tyler jump down from the roof and rush to Raph's side and look at me

"no…please" he plead but I don't care. I let my sword scratch the floor and raise it up high on the sky

**"hehehe…no one will stop us and save you. I am not a monster. YOU are" **I said almost evilly. I was about to strike when suddenly…

"STOP!" I look behind and saw Hoshi and the others. Even Casey and April came to play. I laugh and smile creepily

**"so…brother come and play, eh? What should we play this time? Hide and seek? Chase? Or play like last time, huh? Yes?" **I said turning away from Rag but he was unconscious

"Marie, ya have ta stop!" Casey shouts. I laugh evilly

**"Marie? She's not with us. She's is INSIDE of us. And now…" **I felt my body move and make a fireball **"let's play 'kill and burn'…" **I can't move…I tried to resist but it's not working! I didn't want this to happen!

"LOOK OUT!" Tyler shouts. I was about to throw when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. My body is cover by fire! Do they want to die or something? I felt a voice brushing my neck

"Marie…stop this…I know you can" R-Raph? Why is he hugging me? Doesn't he know I'm on fire? He could die. I felt tears coming

**"R-Ra…Ra…"**I tried to speak. I felt the beast in me trying to get out but I won't let it.

"Sssshhh…it's okay…it's okay…" Raph said calmly and gently. I felt his voice is raspy and hurt. I stop the fire ball, my body became normal and I felt my eyes heavy. I fall in Raph's arm and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: YAY! I FINISH THE CHA-

Raph: JUST SHUTA UP ALREADY!

Me: fine…PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. The Mirror Of Truth

I slowly woke up and I look around. I was in Don's lab but I suddenly remember the memories

_~Flashback~_

_"Marie, ya have ta stop!" Casey shouts. I laugh evilly_

_**"Marie? She's not with us. She's INSIDE of us. And now…" **__I felt my body move and make a fireball __**"let's play 'kill and burn'…" **__I can't move…I tried to resist but it's not working! I didn't want this to happen!_

_"LOOK OUT!" Tyler shouts. I was about to throw when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. My body is cover by fire! Do they want to die or something? I felt a voice brushing my neck_

_"Marie…stop this…I know you can" R-Raph? Why is he hugging me? Doesn't he know I'm on fire? He could die. I felt tears coming_

_**"R-Ra…Ra…"**__I tried to speak. I felt the beast in me trying to get out but I won't let it._

_"Sssshhh…it's okay…it's okay…" Raph said calmly and gently. I felt his voice is raspy and hurt. I stop the fire ball, my body became normal and I felt my eyes heavy. I fall in Raph's arm and fell asleep._

_~End Flashback~_

I felt hot tears coming and pull my knees to my chest. Why do I have to be a monster? Why do I have to bring pain and sufferings to others? Why? I punch a wall and growl. WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A HIDEOUS BEAST WITH HATRED AND KILLINGS? Am I really that special? Am I really not a monster? I heard snoring and whip my head to my left. I saw Raph snoring and sleeping on a chair. He has bandages on his arms, legs and around his stomach.

"R-Raph…" I whisper wary. I saw Nin and Nang appear. I sigh

**"what's wrong?" **Nang asks as I growl at her

"what's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU THINK WHAT'S WRONG! I ALMOST KILL RAPH, HURT MY FAMILY, ALMOST RAMPAGE LIKE A BEAST AND MY HATRED AND RAGE TOOK CONTROL OF ME! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?" I shouted at Nang as Nin tried to calm me down

"it was not your fault, Marie. We would have known the beast of your rage will come. It is not your fault" she said as I sob and look at Nin

"but if I get more concentrations, I would have control it." I said as Nin and Nang look at each other. I look at Raph who is still sleeping. I'm surprise he didn't wake up from his slumber

"it's time to see the Mirror of Truth. Raphael won't notice this" Nin said as Nang nod and a mirror appears. It's a crystal mirror with gems around it and a heart crystal on the top center. I walk to it and saw myself. I was cover with bandages on my hands, right leg, my right cheek and my shoulder. I look at Nin

"is that what I truly look like?" I ask as Nin giggles

"no. you must sing for the mirror. Sing a song that you feel right now…"

"Oh…" I look at the ground and look at the mirror. I remember a song that tells me. That shows my emotions, pain, sufferings, anger, rage and blood. That is what I am feeling today. I started to sing peacefully

_Furimuita sono ushiro no (shoumen daare?)_

_Kurayami ni tsume wo tatete (yoru wo hikisaita)_

_Amadare wa chi no shizuku to natte hoho wo_

_Tsutaiochiru_

_Mou doko ni mo kaeru basho ga nai nara_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_

_Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_

_Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

_Hitorizutsu kesarete yuku (aoi honoo)_

_Kurayami no sono mukou ni (asa wa mou konai)_

_Kagami no naka de ugomeki nobashite kuru musuu no te de_

_Saa dareka wo koko e izanainasai_

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e_

_Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara_

_Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

_Kono yubi tomare watashi no yubi ni_

_Sono yubi goto tsuretette ageru_

_Higurashi ga naku akazu no mori e_

_Ato modori wa mou dekinai_

_Oni san kochira te no naru hou e_

_Donna ni nigetemo tsukamaete ageru_

_Higurashi ga naku kemono michi kara_

_Kikoeteita koe wa mou nai_

When I was done, I saw a little red hair girl in a red robe with fire pattern. I saw her standing there…all sad and in pain. Came another figure but she was taller. Taller than me and she has a red robe with black butterfly pattern. I look at her. I look at my own sister

"Serena…" I whisper as Serena smiles

"hello, sister" I felt myself stuck when I heard her voice. I saw the little girl and she looks at me, like she's in pain and anger. She looks at me with her red brown eyes and that's when I knew

"this is…my true self?" I ask as Nin and Nang nod

"indeed" Serena said as the little girl put her hand on the mirror like she's trap in a box and touch its wall

"my true self…is a little girl?" I ask disbelief as I hear Serena laughs

"yes. Thou are the same innocent girl that loves the fireflies and red dragons that thou train with." Serena said as I smile

"I see. Sister, why must the good die?" I ask as Serena look at me with sympathy

"the good protects from evil. The good may die but they die with honor and peace. They fight for good and they are glad for it. Those who are evil are monster and you are no monster or evil" she touch my forehead like when she used to tell me something happy, sad or important "you are an innocent little girl" she said with a grin as my eyes widen. Did she just say 'you' instead of 'thou'? I look at her

"did you say 'you?'" I ask as she giggle

"of course. You thought I only speak Shakespeare?" she asks as we both laugh

she smile. "Goodbye, sister. I will miss thee" she said as she slowly disappears in the mirror "if you wish to speak with me. Then look at the mirror and call my name." I nod

"okay" I said

"good. See ya, sis!" she said as the mirror disappears. I smile knowing she watch over me. that's my sister

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: hey guys. I got bad news

Raph: what's the bad news?

Me: the bad news is the story is about to end

Mikey: *crying* WHY! WHY! WHY!

Raph: don't worry. Star just makes a sequel and that's it

Me: you do realize the next or two chapters are at end, right? There is NO sequel

Raph: …

Me: poor Raphie *hugs him*

Raph: GET OFF OF MEH!

Me: fine. PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Once Upon A December

I heard Raph groan and whip my head to him. He starts to stretch his arms and yawn. He rubs his eyes and I walk behind him. He looks at the bed and I guess he's freaking out. He stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands on his eyes and my head on his shell. I felt his body stiff but calm when I cry on his shell

"Raph…I'm sorry…" I whisper as Raph stand there "Raph…I'm sorry to be a burden. I'm sorry to put you in danger. I know I cause so much trouble. I never intend an event like this" I felt tears coming and I cry harder but tried to talk "I'm…sorry, Raph…I'm sorry…" I said between sobs as I let him go. He didn't turn but I didn't mind. He must have hated me because of my evil way. "Raph…if you hate me, then I will leave you, Rosy and Tsuyoi. Rosy will be under you're care and she won't know about my powers in her. If you hate m-" but I cut off when Raph turn as quick as lightning and pull me into a tight hug. I heard him crying and sobbing.

"Marie…I never hated you…I love you…I don't care if I have to be curse with bad luck for marrying you 'cause ya mean so much to me. We will raise the kids together. I don't care if ya a monster or not! I love you no matter what! I would jump off the cliff for you! I would do anything for you! I'll even show the world I'm a mutant turtle for you! All that matters is you're with me and never left my side!" he looks at me with rage and sadness in his amber eyes. "PEOPLE SAY YER A DEMON BUT NOT ME! I NEVER THOUGHT OF YOU AS A DEMON!" he looks at the ground and tears drop on the floor "yer…not a demon…ya eyes are like fire. Yer hair are like lava in a volcano filled with life. Yer touches are fair and warm like soft cottons, yer smile is like an angel singing in heaven and ya smell like blood and rose but they smell so…unique. I felt like I was lost in a dark cave but when I met ya, I felt like the darkest cave has the brightest light. Marie, I love you and that's all that matters to me" wow…I never knew Raph would be so…deep. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately as he wraps his arm around my waist and we make out on the futon. Suddenly, we heard a sad sob at the door. Raph stood up and walk to the door to find the gang eavesdropping.

"WHAT'RE GUYS DOIN' HERE?" He shouted as Mikey continue to sob with Don, Amy and May. Janet cries on Leo's shoulder with Leo about to cry.

"That…speech you say was…be-be-BEAUTIFUL! WAHHHHH!" Mikey shouted as he wails. Rosy and Tsuyoi came and hug me

"mama, you okay?" Rosy asks as I smile

"I'm fine, Rosy" I said as Tsuyoi hugs Raph

"ya okay, Papa?" he said as Raph's face soften and carry him

"yeah but these guys…" he glare at the gang "are gonna have to learn how to stop eavesdropping" Raph said as the gang rushes to their room

"well that fix the problem" I said as Rap chuckle and sit next to me

"maybe" he said as we kiss

"EWWW, KIDS IN THA' ROOM!" Tsuyoi shouted as Rosy sigh

"how cute" she said as Raph pull away and chuckle

"come on, you two. Let's get ya to sleep" he said as he picks up the two kids and we walk to their rooms. He put Tsuyoi while I put Rosy

"night, mama" Rosy said as I kiss her forehead

"night, Rosy" I said as I walk to the door

"mama?" Rosy asks as I turn to her

"yes, sweetie?" I ask as Rosy put confuse look

"can you sing a lullaby?" she asks as I smile

"sure" I said as I went to get my guitar and went back to her room. It's a red guitar with fire pattern on it "this song was sang by my sister when I have trouble sleeping" I said as I play the tune  
><em><br>Dancing bears, painted wings  
>Things I almost remember<br>And a song someone sings  
>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully<em>  
><em>Across my memory<em>

_Far away, long ago_  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember<em>  
><em>Things my heart used to know<em>  
><em>Once upon a December<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
><em>Horses prance through a silver storm<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully<em>  
><em>Across my memory<em>

_Far away, long ago_  
><em>Glowing dim as an ember<em>  
><em>Things my heart used to know<em>  
><em>Things it yearns to remember<em>

_And a song someone sings_  
><em>Once upon a December<em>

I saw Rosy sleeping peacefully. I walk quietly out of the room when something occurs to me. I walk to my room and saw Raph sitting on the bed

"Raph?" I ask as I sit next to him

"yeah?" he asks as he wraps his arm around me

"do you know Tyler?" I ask as Raph chuckle

"yeah. I met him a few years back. He's like me to be honest. Don't worry, he's back home." He explains as I laugh softly

"okay but…will he tell anyone about us?" I ask as Raph kiss my cheek

"don't worry. He's a good kid. He'll keep tha' secret" he said in my ear as I giggle when he lick my neck

"Raph, stop it" I said playfully as Raph kiss my neck

"nu-uh! You're smell too good to resist" he said as I giggle more

"but I thought you said I smell like blood and roses" I said as Raph chuckle between kisses

"but I did say your smell is unique" he said as I pout

"touché" I said as we went to sleep

"Night, Raphie" I said as Raph kiss my forehead

"night, doll" with that, we sleep in peace

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Mikey: *wailing and hugging me* WAHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA MISS YOU, DUDETTE!

Me: *pats Mikey's head* there, there. I'm sure it'll be alright now

Leo: looks like the next chapter is the last

Don: I guess so.

Me: I guess Raph is happy. Speaking of Raph, where's that guy?

Leo: well…he went to his room and all I heard was a sob and cry.

Me: o.O o…k…I guess he DOES care about this story. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW! ^.^


	18. Epiloge

After 15 years, life has been better. The Purple Dragons are still doing some stupid stuff but the guys took care of them. Linnet and Lent got their father's skills and Linnet obtained her mother's beauty and power while Lent became the leader of the new TMNT. Tanoshii and Emma (Me: I change Mikey's daughter's name.) are like the pranking team but Tanoshii got his mother's power and his father's charm while Linnet got her mother's beauty and her father's strength.

Dane and Mary are like the world's smartest turtle ever. Dane got his mother's beauty and his father's eyes and knowledge while Mary got her mother's eyes and her shyness. Lira got her heart broken by John so I wipe his memory about us. After a while, Lira met Tyler and they became best bud for three months when Lira started dating Tyler. They got marry when they became 23 years old. April and Casey also got married and got a boy name Cavil O' Neil. Trust me, he's like April but he looks like Casey

Tsuyoi became a lot like his father. He has his eyes, temper and instinct. But he has Raph stubborn yet kind heart. The only thing he has from me is talking to ghost. As for Rosy…well…she became the hottest girl in her turtle school and she didn't have the same past as I have but got annoyed by men who want to date girls for their body or for fun. She became a lot like me except for the bike riding she have from Raph. When she knew about the Red Dragon's history, she didn't mind. She doesn't care if she hurt others because she will have me to train her to help be a better Red Dragon but she has fear of losing someone.

Tsuyoi and Lent act a lot like Leo and Raph since they always argue. Raph and Leo have to either pull them away or ground them. When I saw them fighting for the first time, I have to use my demon powers to stop them. I gave them a lesson of working as a team (and maybe a harsh threat). I walk to the living room and saw Splinter watching a soap opera

"good morning, Master Splinter" I said as Master Splinter smile

"good morning, my daughter" he said as I walk to the garage to find April and Casey making out. I quickly run to the dojo and saw Lent and Leo training. I smile at the double and rush to the kitchen. I saw Mikey and Amy making some cookies while Emma and Tanoshii make a delicious cake. I saw Tsuyoi hiding in the shadow. He was about to scare Tanoshii when I grab his shell and bring him to his room

"Tsuyoi Yoshi Hamato, how many times I have to tell you, do not scare you're brother while their cooking!" I said angrily as Tsuyoi look at me

"about 50 times or so" he mutters as I sigh

"when will you learn?" I ask as Tsuyoi pouts

"that depends, can I get the cookies?" he asks playfully with a smirk. He sure has his father's way of words. I laugh between my breath and sigh

"fine. But don't you dare fight with your leader." I said threatening as Tsuyoi gulps, nods and rush off to get the cookies. I walk to the roof and sit on the ground. I saw Raph coming in with a smirk

"hey, babe" he said as he sit next to me and kiss my neck. I giggle

"will you ever stop doing that?" I ask as Raph look at me and smirk

"nope" he said as we laugh. I smile

"you know, Tsuyoi is becoming like you. I think you lost your younger self" I joke as Raph and I laugh. He smiles at me and starts to kiss my neck and lick my cheek. I moan as Raph smirk

"you still got that sexy moan" he said as I giggle

"and you still have that bad boy side in you" I said as I wrap my arms around his neck

"I love ya, Raph" I said in a Brooklyn accent as Raph smirk

"I love thee also, my love" he said as I laugh softly

"you got Shakespeare lesson?" I ask as he smirk

"from Don and I want to make my gal happy" he said as I smile

"I'm already happy as long as you're with me" I said as Raph smile

"I love you, Firenzi" I said

"I love you too, Katherine" he said as we kiss under the nightly skies

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy!<p>

Me: I guess this is-

Mikey: *hugs me tightly* I'M GONNA MISS YA, DUDETTE!

Raph: I guess we're done

Me: yeah. well, hope you guys enjoy the story! PLEASE REVIEW AND GOOD LUCK ON EVERYONE'S STORIES! ^^


End file.
